Operation locker-room
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: The boys in Titans Tower are up to no good...! Rated M for language and slightly mature content.
1. Operation commence!

**In this fanfic the characters are a little older than in the series. Around 17 -19 I'd say. R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

''Ouch!''

_''Shh!''_

_''Dude! You're standing on my foot!''_

_''Oops! Sorry.''_

_''Are we seriously doing this?''_

_''Well, we're **here**, so... Yeah, we're doing this!''_

_''We are sooo dead!''_

_''Quiet!''_

_''Jinx is never going to forgive me for this.''_

_''Shut up!''_

_''But aren't we better than this? I mean, we **are **heroes! We're supposed to set an example!''_

_''Yeah, but we're also healthy teenagers in their spring of youth, living with the hottest girlfriends on the planet, and they're about to get undressed in this very room any minute now!''_

_''…''_

_''…''_

_''…''_

_''Point taken!''_

_''I'm in!''_

_''Me too!''_

_***Swoosh***_

_''Alright, shut up! Here they come!''_

* * *

Raven grunted as she stretched her stiff body as far as she could. That had been one tough workout. She followed the others as they exited the gym and began making their way towards the locker-room. First walked Starfire and Jinx, holding an enthusiastic conversation about... well... Raven thought she had heard them mention _unicorns_ at one point, so she would like to think that they were talking about "_Things that were way too girly to decorate the tower with_".

A few feet behind them came Argent, followed shortly by the empath herself. They were all wearing sweatsuits in different colours; Starfire wore a pink, Jinx had a purple, Argent wore a red and Raven had a dark-blue. Argent had a white towel thrown over her shoulder and Raven had a bottle of water in her hand, which she occasionally drank from as she walked with the others down the hallways of the tower.

They finally reached the locker-room´s door and watched as it swooshed open automatically when they approached it. They entered the locker-room and walked up to their respective locker, getting ready to shower and freshen up after the workout. Raven sat down on the bench in the middle of the locker-room, taking a moment to rest before she got undressed with the others. As the empath got up and reached out with her hand to open her locker, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks for a moment as she felt a weak presence of nervousness linger in the room. She remained in her frozen position for a while as she tried to pick up the trace again, but to no avail.

''Aaah!'' Starfire suddenly squealed behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Raven spun around and stared surprised at an extremely awkward scene transpiring just a couple of feet away from her.

''Wow, Star! I didn't know you were _this_ big!'' Jinx teased as she fondled the Tamaranean´s large breasts on top of her pink bra. ''Those are some nice D-cups you've got there!''

Jinx had also stripped down to nothing but her underwear and bra, which was a pair of black lace-undergarments.

''J-Jinx!'' Starfire squealed. ''Please sto-'' She was stopped mid-sentence by a loud moan erupting from her throat.

Raven flinched slightly as she could have sworn she had just seen a locker on the other side of the isle move slightly.

* * *

_''Dude! Calm down! You're gonna get us discovered!''_

_''Yeah! Stop rocking the locker!''_

_''Hehe! "Rocking the locker".''_

_''Shut up!''_

_''Hey! That witch out there is grabbing my girlfriend! Am I just supposed to sit here and watch?''_

_''Yes!''_

_''Yes!''_

_''Ye- Hey! Who are you calling a witch?!''_

_''Shut the fuck up!''_

* * *

Raven stared at the locker for a while, trying to discover any more activity, but it didn't move again. She took a step towards it, getting ready to open it. But before she could, Argent stepped in front of her, waving her hands in a calming motion at the two wrestling girls.

''Alright, alright!'' she motioned in her new Zealand accent. ''Break it up, you two!''

At the sound of Argent´s command, a gleam of mischief sparked up in Jinx´s pink eyes as a devilish smile spread across her lips.

''Toni!'' she shouted as she threw herself over the surprised goth and tackled her to the ground, placing herself on top of her and pushing her down.

''Jinx! Get off me right- Aaah!''

''Right _what_...?'' Jinx teased slyly as she kept squeezing on Argent´s slightly smaller bust through her black lace-border bra. ''Well... _Toni_! I didn't think you'd grown _this_ much since the last physical!'' She laughed devilishly at Argent´s lustful moans and squeals. ''These have to be _at least_ a pair of full-grown C-cups! Red sure is a lucky man!''

* * *

_''That I am...!''_

* * *

''J-Jinx! Do- Aah! ...D-don't!''

''Oh, c'mon! You love it!'' Jinx grinned down at her from above.

This only served to annoy the already irritated Starfire, who up until recently had been sitting on the floor massaging her squeezed breasts in pain.

''If she says she does not want it, then you shall not do it!'' Starfire commanded as she got up from the floor and threw herself at Jinx, eyes glowing green as she kept struggling to get her off from Argent.

Raven just stood there and watched the three girl struggle in disbelief of what she was seeing. An aroused Argent at the very bottom, twitching as Jinx sat on top of her and laughed while fondling her breasts on top of her bra, completely ignoring the half-naked Starfire that stood behind her and pulled on her shoulders, trying to get her off from the girl on the floor.

* * *

_''Hey, B! Your girl's right outside the locker!''_

_''Really? Lemme see!''_

* * *

Raven was just about to put an end to the struggle on the floor when she suddenly felt a new feeling radiate off of the locker, much clearer this time. The source was now obvious, and the feeling...

_'Excitement!'_

''Hey, guys! You might want to cover yourselves up!''

Jinx immediately perked up when she heard the empath´s voice. Shrugging off Starfire with a minor shockwave of bad luck-energy, she looked up at the girl mischievously, letting go of Argent´s breasts and smirking devilishly at her.

''Oh! I almost forgot about _you_, little Raven! Don't worry though...'' She crouched, as if she was some sort of predator getting ready to pounce it´s pray, and raised her hands, her fingers moving with frightening slickness in the air. ''...I still have plenty of energy left for you...!''

Raven didn't move a muscle, instead she just stood and watched the grinning girl eye her mischievously. Jinx got ready to make her move, but before she could tackle the empath to the ground...

_***CRASH!***_

* * *

The room staid silent as the girls just stared at the locker-door that had just been blown off it´s hinges by Raven´s dark energy. Now it lay on the floor between the empath and the others, cutting off the path that Jinx had intended to use for her pounce. The door didn't really interest them, but what _did_ interest them was the pile of male titans lying on top of it.

At the very top lay a black-haired teen with white bangs, black T-shirt and gray cargo-pants. He had a gray utility-belt strapped around his hips, which belonged to the suit he usually wore when he was Red X, the newest member and foremost stealth-expert of the Teen Titans.

Underneath him lay a redhead in a red and yellow spandex-suit. His yellow head-piece was decorated with red lightning-shaped wings, just like the logo on his chest, indicating that he was Kid flash, the famous, flirtatious speedster of the team.

Underneath the speedster lay a spike-haired teen in a colourful red and green spandex-suit. The suit, the spiky black hair and the mask that covered his eyes was more than enough to make you understand that it was Robin, the fearless and respected leader occupying the Titans´ highest ranks.

And finally, at the very bottom there was a green-haired, green-skinned and green-eyed teen dressed in a black and wine-purple spandex-suit. After seeing this, it didn't take a Batman to know that he was the Titans´ beloved and hated shape-shifting jokester, Beast boy.

The dazed boys grunted as they raised their spinning heads and looked around, unsure of what had just happened. They immediately froze however, as their eyes fell on four half-naked girls (with the exception of Raven who still had her sweat-suit on) eyeing them suspiciously from above.

''Robin?'' Starfire said surprised and looked bewildered at the boy wonder.

''Um, hey there... Starfire...!'' the currently not-so-fearless(or respected) leader smiled nervously at his alien girlfriend. ''How... very unexpected... to meet you here...!''

''Indeed!'' Starfire crossed her arms and scowled down at her boyfriend. ''Especially since this is the _girls'_ locker-room!''

Robin gave off a nervous chuckle that faded once he saw his girlfriend´s scolding gaze.

_''Oh... shit!''_

''_Oh shit_ indeed, Wally West!'' Jinx said as she got up from the ground and glared down at her boyfriend. ''So what were you boys doing in the locker?''

The boys swallowed nervously in unison.

''Okay, okay! Now I know this looks bad...'' Robin held up his hands in a calming motion. ''...but I can explain.''

''They made me do it!'' Beast boy immediately took action, which only earned him a smack on the head.

''Liar!''

''Traitor!''

''Backstabber!''

''Well it **was** _your_ idea!'' the green changeling said and pointed at the ex-thief at the top of the pile as he rubbed his smacked head.

The accused teen laughed nervously as he met his girlfriend´s crimson gaze. It was not kind.

''Why doesn't that surprise me...?'' Argent scowled bitterly at the teen.

''And _this_ is why I'll never live to see twenty...!'' he said dramatically and pushed himself up from the pile. ''Oh well! See ya, guys!'' he smirked and saluted them with two fingers before quickly pressing a button at the front of his utility-belt, making his figure dissolve and disappear.

''Gah! Coward!'' Argent growled as she grabbed her red sweat-shirt and quickly put it on before running out of the locker-room after him.

Jinx looked down at her boyfriend, who now didn't have anyone on top of him, giving her a mischievous smile.

''Gotta run!'' he said as he jumped up and gave her a quick wave before speeding out through the door.

''Wallace Rudolph West! Get your scrawny, spying butt back here **right now**!'' Jinx shouted commanding as she rushed after him in nothing but her undergarments.

_'Does that girl have **any** decency at all?!'_ Raven thought to herself as she stared after her.

''His second name is Rudolph?''

Her soon-to-be-dead boyfriend´s voice snapped her out of her dumbfounded state and made her turn around. She scowled down at the green changeling who flashed her an improvised, nervous smile in an attempt to make her melt, but it didn't work.

''We need to have a talk... now!'' she said and pulled him out from underneath Robin.

_''That's never a good sign!''_ Robin whispered to him as Raven dragged him away by the collar.

_''Thanks for the hint, genius!''_ the changeling replied sarcastically before he disappeared into the hallway.

''So... Robin!'' Starfire began frighteningly soft as she leaned down towards him with an equally frighteningly calm smile on her face. ''Please explain to me why you were hiding in the girls´ locker-room...?''


	2. Aftermath

**Wow! This fanfic got a lot more positive attention than I had expected it to! Guess I'll have to add another chapter. Honestly, I wasn't sure whether or not this would be a oneshot, but I guess I might as well give it a proper ending. Things become a bit more romantic towards the end, not all that much comedy. Hope you still like it! Thanks for all great reviews, it motivates me to write more.**

* * *

''You _know_ I didn't hide in there to look at other girls!''

''I know.''

''They put a lot of pressure on me!''

''Of course they did.''

''Someone had to make sure those guys didn't run their eyes all over you!''

''You're nothing but a sweet little angel.''

''So I'm off the hook?''

''Not on your life.''

Beast boy gave up. His excuses obviously wasn't working. He just kept his mouth shut as Raven dragged him through the hallway in the collar of his suit, undoubtedly to someplace private where she could scold him without any interference. She still had her dark-blue sweat-suit on, it reeked of sweat from her workout. He was totally screwed and he knew it, but Beast boy couldn't help but to flash an excited smirk as he inhaled the scent. It was the beast inside of him that was at work. It remembered the smell from another occasion, a much more... heated, passionate occasion.

''Having fun?''

Shit! He forgot his girlfriend could practically read minds, and she didn't seem to enjoy the beast´s playful behavior right now. The beast seemed to have plenty of tricks up his sleeves when it came to worming his way out of tricky situations(involving angered half-demons that could tear off his head by simply uttering three words), but if there ever was a time not to pull the whole "bad boy"-act on her, it would probably be now.

''Yo!'' Cyborg annoyed voice snapped Beast boy out of his thoughts and made the two lovers turn and look at the metal-man coming towards them down the hallway. ''Somebody mind tellin' me what the heck is going on here?!''

The robotic stud was followed shortly by Bumble bee, snickering and giggling as she held a hand on her stomach and another over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Cyborg stopped in front of the traveling couple and began counting on his fingers, ''First Argent walks by in nothing but a sweatshirt and a pair of undies, asking if we've seen Red anywhere. Then Kid flash comes speeding through the hallway, laughing like a complete maniac. Then Jinx follows shortly in nothing but her underwear, shouting at the red-head to "get his scrawny ass back here"?!''

By now Bumble bee couldn't hold it in anymore and hugged her stomach closely as she burst out in hysterical laughter. Cyborg gave her a weird look before he turned back towards the other two.

''Look, I'm all for expressing love for each other, but could ya'll at least keep it in the bedroom, preferably at night?''

''It's not what you think.'' Raven gave the metal-man a bitter scowl.

''Then what is it?''

''It's a multi-execution.'' Beast boy answered.

''A what? Wait! What's up with you two?'' Cyborg said once he finally noticed the position they were currently in.

''Nothing.'' Raven answered sternly. ''Just need to teach perv-boy here a lesson...!''

With that she resumed her interrupted walk, dragging along the helpless changeling, leaving the confused metal-man to wonder.

_Help me!_ Beast boy mouthed to Cyborg right before he disappeared around the corner.

''Well, at least they're bonding... or somethin'.'' Cyborg said as he scratched his head and gazed after them as Bumble bee kept laughing behind him.

* * *

Beast boy grunted as he was dropped on the floor in Raven´s dark room. While Raven went back to close and lock the door, the changeling sat up and shook away his dizziness from landing on the ground. Once he was done, his eyes fell upon a pair of dark-blue sneakers with black stripes and shoelaces. He followed the rest of the figure upwards until his eyes stopped at his girlfriend´s scolding glare. Once again he flashed her a nervous grin, as if it would make him look more innocent. She didn't move a muscle.

''So...'' she began. ''What exactly were you doing in the girls´ locker-room?''

''Um... well, you see... err...'' he struggled to find a good excuse. ''You see... it was... uh... Psimon! Yeah! He- ah... made me hide in the girls´locker-room and...'' His voice faded. ''You're not buying any of this, are you?''

''Nope.''

The changeling sighed heavily.

''Yeah, I thought so...''

''Look... we haven't seen each other for one and a half week because of our separate missions. I get it, I really do. But you have to have a little self-restraint or you might end up repeating... history.''

That last part had been more silent than the rest of her sentence. It wasn't really descriptive, but he understood what she was talking about. Unfortunately.

''Yeah...''

* * *

Going through puberty had been a real ordeal for the changeling since it awoke feelings within him that he had never felt before. Desires that he couldn't satisfy. Hunger that he couldn't still. It might sound a little extreme, but the boy had a large portion of animal DNA within him, which only made it harder for him to control it. He'd done some pretty extreme things during that period, especially things concerning the empath. Luckily she had been understanding enough, not only to forgive him but also to help him deal with his problems.

She didn't sleep with him or anything, that came afterward, but she _did_ help him through the difficulties of handling his animalistic desires, and for that he was forever grateful. So when she told him not to let history repeat itself, she obviously referred to the incidents that occurred during this time of... desire.

* * *

''I.. don't want that to happen again. Obviously.'' the changeling said with his head bowed down. ''Look, I'm... I'm sorry, okay. I just...''

He wasn't able to continue his sentence as Raven had now crouched down beside him and placed her lips on top of his, kissing him passionately. He was extremely surprised at first by the sudden act of affection, but he wasn't slow to respond. He cupped her face in his hands, holding her in place and prolonging the kiss, which soon turned into kiss**es**. He felt her smile against his lips, which only served to make him smile as well and kiss her more passionately.

''Hey, Raven.'' he said as they pulled away from each other for air. ''I love y-''

She placed a finger on top of his lips, hindering him from talking.

''Stop talking, perv-boy.'' she said and smiled slightly mischievously at him. ''You're not the only one who's been longing for this, you know.''

And with that, she pushed her lips against his once again, resuming their interrupted kiss with more urge, more passion, more hunger than before. She pushed him down on the floor and placed herself above him on all four, smiling slyly at him as she bent down and continued to kiss him. He responded to her desire most willingly, happy to finally know that their feelings were mutual. It wasn't long before their kiss had deepened, tongues battling it out inside their shared mouths as their bodies intervened with each other, both lovers wanting nothing more than to be close to the other. It was heated, passionate and most enjoyable. Which was why Beast boy became so bewildered when the empath suddenly pulled away, holding him down on the floor with her hand as she rose to a sitting position on top of his lap.

''Raven?'' the green boy whined.

''You know, Garfield...'' His eyes widened when he heard her use his real name. ''...You didn't have to hide in the locker-room to see me undressed.''

_Garfield_ gulped as his incredibly hot girlfriend brought her hands up to her sweat-shirt´s zipper and began pulling it down.

''If you really wanted to...'' Her shirt fell of, revealing her beautiful, pale body to him, along with a black lace-border bra. ''...you could have just asked.''

She smiled at him, to which he responded with a devilish smirk.

''Oh...! Be careful what you wish for, Rae darling.''

He suddenly rose into a sitting position, bringing her down to the floor and placing himself over her instead.

''You might not be able to handle what I have in store for you...''

* * *

**So... what did ya think? Like I said, not all that much comedy, but I tried to keep the story going. Ended up bringing in some improvised back-story too, it seems. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Peace! ; )**

**Other endings: Flinx - **/s/8900496/1/I-think-I-can-live-with-that


End file.
